


To Understand

by orphan_account



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Spoilers, avengers watch the movies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 03:33:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4044280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers don't trust Tony so when a disk appears about Iron man they are all eager to watch it, well not so much Tony, but he's out numbered so storms off into his lab.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own Avengers, don't own Iron man , don't own the characters, don't really own anything

"Anybody want a drink?" Tony called from the bar. Noboady replied, but when he walked into the room holding his, he got chewed out by Steve. Which quickly changed from it being irresponsible to drink, just after a fight, to the fact that Tony couldn't be trusted and shouldn't even be on the team. Clint interrupted Steve's rant however, by holding up a disk that had just appeared on the coffee table.  
"Hey, um guys, where did this come from?" Every body shrugged but Tony, who just asked JARVIS.  
"There is no record of the disk being brought into the tower, sir, however scans show it is simply a DVD."   
"Well then let's watch it," Clint suggested looking down at the cover which just read IRON MAN.  
"No I don't think that's a good idea," Tony said hurriedly "maybe I should take it down to the lab to run some more tests."  
"No we should watch it," Steve said, hearing Tony's reluctance and acting immediately.  
"Fine, well I have no desire to relive whatever's in that movie, I'll be in the lab," he called walking away as he spoke.  
"Okay the guys let's play the movie," Steve said as they all settled down on the couches and the theme song started playing, back in black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Afghanistan convoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nope still don't own anything

The film starts and the team can see a hand holding a tumbler of whisky.

"Is that Tony?"

"I think it must be."

**A** **convoy of military vehicles drives through the Afghan desert. Tony Stark, is sitting in the back of a humvee along with 3 airmen**

**"I feel like you're driving me to a court-martial... This is crazy. What did I do?... I feel like you're going to pull over and snuff me." The airmen carry on ignoring Tony "... What, you're not allowed to talk?" Tony turns to the soldier next him "...Hey, Forrest!"**

"Don't talk to soldiers like that, have some respect," Steve shouts, while Clint I just reminds him that this us Stark and thats never going to happen?

**The soldier dubbed Forrest replies with "We can talk, sir."**

**"Oh, I see. So it's personal?"**

**The driver just says "No, you intimidate them."**

**"Good God, you're a woman. I honestly... I couldn't have called that. I mean, I'd apologise, but isn't that what we're going for here?" the airmen smile "I thought of you as a soldier first."**

**"I'm an airman."**

**"You have, actually, excellent bone structure there... I'm kind of having a hard time not looking at you now... Is that weird?" everyone laughs "... Come on, it's okay, laugh."**

"Wait, isn't Tony with Pepper?" Steve asks sounding disgusted. The others just nod in the affirmative.

**"Sir, I have a question to ask." Says one of the airman.**

**"Yes, please"**

**"Is it true you went 12 for 12 with last year's Maxim cover models?"**

**"That is an excellent question. Yes and no. March and I had a scheduling conflict, but fortunately, the Christmas cover was twins. Anything else?" Forrest raises his hand "You're kidding me with the hand up, right?"**

"So Tony cheats as well," Steve says disgust evident on his face.

**Forrest lowers his hand and asks "Is it cool if I take a picture with you?"**

**"Yes. It's very cool." Tony replies. "All right." Tony and Forrest lean in as front passengers holds a camera, "I don't want to see this on your MySpace page." Forrest gives a peace sign "Please, no gang signs." Forrest lowers his hand "No, throw it up. I'm kidding. Yeah, peace. I love peace. I'd be out of a job with peace."**  

At Steve's startled look Natasha informs him that Tony used to make weapons.

**Forrest tells the airman up front to Hurry up. Just click it. Don't change any settings. Just click it. Before he can however an explosion blows up the vehicle in front of the humvee.**

**Tony looking panicked asks "What's going on?"**

**"Contact left!"**

**"What have we got!?" the driver leaves the humvee and is immediately shot.**

**"Jimmy, stay with Stark!"**

**"Stay down!"**

**"Yeah." Replies Tony sounding dazed as the  front passenger leaves the vehicle and is shot.**

**"Son of a bitch!" Forrest goes to leave the vehicle**

**"Wait, wait, wait! Give me a gun!"**

**"Stay here!" Forrest leaves the vehicle and is shot in the head.**

**"Whoa!" Tony scrambles from the Humvee as bullets and missiles fly around him and soldiers are shot and killed.**

Shouts of 'No' and 'Get back in that car' can be heard in the room.

**He dives behind a rock to hide and tries to make a phone call, a small Stark Industries rocket lands next to him and explodes. Tony's thrown into the air, when he lands he opens his shirt to find blood slowly covering the body armor he was wearing.**

"What was that?" Clint asks.

"If I didn't know better," Bruce replied, "then I'd say we just watched Tony die."

**The scene changes to Tony surrounded by armed kidnappers who are making a video of him. He's tied to a chair, battered, confused and his chest is swathed in bandages. Beside him a masked man is reading from a prepared speech in a foreign language.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it for this chapter let me know what you think.


End file.
